


Winter event

by Ama801



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ama801/pseuds/Ama801
Summary: Q n A, Truth or Dare, King's game, dll. menandakan bahwa ketika liburan musim dingin yang panjang ini anak-anak asuhan tsukipro ini semua bosan. hingga Shun memberi sebuah ide event untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan semua member, apa aja keseruan mereka?





	Winter event

Mari kita mulai dengan permainan Q n A, silahkan isi kotak review dengan pertanyaan kalian. Jangan lupa like cerita ini kalau kalian suka.

* * *

Shun, menatap acara televisi yang menurutnya membosankan, teh yang dibuat Kai sedikit demi sedikit sudah habis. Ia ingin menambah tehnya namun yang bersangkutan sedang pergi menemani para ibu di Tsukipro untuk berbelanja. Ingin menemui idola pujaannya- Hajime, tapi sang Raja saat ini sedang tidur karena kelelahan setelah pulang kerja. Sungguh, ia bosan hingga sebuah channel menunjukkan sebuah acara tanya-jawab dengan seorang artis yang membuatnya menemukan ide untuk mengilangkan bosannya saat ini.  
Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


* * *

Silahkan isi kotak review, pertanyaan yang ingin kalian tanyakan ke idol Tsukipro. Dan seperti kalian liat untuk grup Seleas dan Fluna belum bisa di buat, karena kekurangan data karakter mereka. Maaf untuk fans para megami tachi, ketika data yang dibutuhkan cukup, saya usahakan untuk bikin fic khusus mereka.


End file.
